


Условное освобождение

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Спустя тринадцать лет Сириус Блэк вернулся в город, где все помнят его, как убийцу
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 26





	Условное освобождение

Северус много раз просил Уизли разобраться с этой собакой. Бродячие животные выглядят милыми только на картинках социальной рекламы, но уж конечно, никто из посетителей не будет рад, если их облает беспризорная псина. Не говоря уже о том, что она наверняка мочится на крыльцо. Северус с мнительным видом перегнулся через перила, втягивая воздух своим большим носом. Он не почувствовал никаких лишних запахов, но это был лишь вопрос времени.

— Иди отсюда.

Собака смирно сидела у нижней ступеньки и лишь слегка дернула ухом, когда он заговорил.

— Пошла прочь, — сделал Северус еще одну попытку. Пес не двинулся. Со вздохом Северус опустился на ступеньку и достал из кармана пачку сигарет. Пес бухнулся набок, яростно почесываясь когтистой лапой. — Тупое создание, — пробормотал Северус, выпуская дым. Он поглядел вдоль улицы, туда, где бакалейщик поднимал жалюзи. Грохот разносился по всем окрестностям. Северус привык открывать свой магазин раньше всех, пусть в шесть утра и не выстраивалась очередь за книгами. Бакалейщик единственный, кто поднимался так рано, но сегодня Северус успел первым. — Тупое создание, — произнес он снова, в воздух перед собой.

***

Иногда от Уизли было больше хлопот, чем пользы. Северус не признал бы это вслух, но девчонка справлялась со своими обязанностями лучше, чем все предшественники — и все же, сегодня она казалась особо назойливой. Северус заперся в маленькой каморке за кассой, чтобы пробежаться по накладным, и вообще-то он рассчитывал на спокойное утро. Но Джинни Уизли уже трижды врывалась к нему по всяким глупым поводам. В последний раз Северус не сдержался.

— Разве там нет покупателей, которым нужно помочь? Кажется, я слышал звон колокольчика.

— Это вас слух подводит, — дерзко возразила девчонка, но затем, под взглядом Северуса, добавила: — Сэр.

— Тогда может, мне придумать тебе задание? Я давно просил разобраться с книгами в исторической секции. Они расставлены кое-как.

— Ой, ладно. — Джинни закатила глаза. — Я всего лишь хотела принести вам чай и узнать, как прошло свидание.

— Не было никакого свидания, — отрезал Северус, уставившись в накладную. Уизли все еще крутилась на периферии. — Историческая секция? Книги?

— Ведь та дамочка явно на вас запала. Я это с первой секунды просекаю, уж поверьте.

— Не сомневаюсь, — пробормотал Северус себе под нос. Джинни Уизли была похожа на тех девушек, кто смеялся над ним в старшей школе (да и в младшей тоже). Высокая грудь под цветным свитером, джинсы на размер меньше приличного и пушистые, рыжие волосы, которые она собирала в высокий хвост, чтобы потом накручивать его кончик на палец. Таких девушек всегда караулят после работы грустные юноши с цветами. Джинни Уизли знала о свиданиях все.

— Вы ведь не умрете, если попробуете жить, как нормальный человек, — заметила Уизли, привалившись к косяку. Северус поднял на нее глаза.

— Прочь с глаз моих.

Удовлетворенно моргнув, он заметил про себя, что его свирепый «профессорский» тон до сих пор срабатывает.

***

В конечном счете, ей потребовалась помощь в исторической секции. Для Уизли это была всего лишь работа — не лучше и не хуже прочих, но Северус полагал, что книги — это вся его жизнь. Он помнил каждую, что стояла на полке в его магазине. Он знал, где они изданы, и какие существуют переиздания; знал, какие из них содержат в себе гениальные мысли, а какие — чушь на постном масле. Помнил примерный тираж и дату издания, но иногда путался в ценах.

Джинни отлично считала — она обладала математическим складом ума, хоть и твердила вечно, что это не так и математику она каждый год заваливает. К тому же, покупателям она нравилась. Так что Северус старался усмирять свой тяжелый характер, чтобы этот помощник не сбежал, как все до нее. Стыдно признать, но ему с рыжей Уизли было более-менее комфортно, а это дорогого стоит.

Так что, помучив ее для порядка, Северус отправил Джинни на кассу, а сам занялся перестановкой. Он бережно снимал тяжелые тома и складывал их на подоконник, протирал от пыли широкие полки и тщательно раздумывал, как именно лучше расставить товар. Кончилось это тем, что он, прислонившись к шкафу, погрузился в чтение одной из книг — этим всегда заканчивалось. Его привело в чувство звяканье — колокольчик над дверью.

К ним заходили действительно редко, так что Северус уповал на каждого покупателя. Если дела пойдут так же плохо, как в прошлом месяце, придется думать о закрытии магазина. Но это еще рано решать; Северус вышел из-за стеллажа, чтобы взглянуть на покупателя.

Джинни, белая, как мел, вцепилась в прилавок. Высокий, худощавый мужчина приник к стеллажу, бестолково хватая книги с полки и возвращая их на другие места. Северус нахмурился, шагнув к прилавку.

— Не хочешь ему помочь? — приподняв бровь, уточнил он у своей работницы, постаравшись спросить это достаточно тихо. Уизли сделала большие глаза.

— Я к нему не подойду. Нам бы его выставить, да только как?

— С таким отношением мы много не продадим.

Джинни уставилась на него изумленно.

— Северус, вы разве не поняли? Это Сириус Блэк, — последние два слова она прошептала едва слышно, но мужчина у шкафа уже повернулся к ним с кривой усмешкой. Глаза его лихорадочно блестели, а волосы болтались по обе стороны от лица, как черные водоросли.

— Без паники, ребята, — с напускной бодростью, громко объявил он. — Я только шторм пережду и смотаюсь, лады?

— Шторм?

Северус перевел взгляд на широкое окошко витрины, и тут же понял, о чем идет речь. Странно, что он не услышал гул сквозь стекло — на тротуаре перед лавкой столпились журналисты, словно рой ос. Прохожие тоже замедляли шаг, чтобы взглянуть, что там происходит, и оттого перед книжной лавкой набралась приличная толпа.

— Они меня караулят, — поведал Сириус Блэк очевидное. — Есть тут черный ход?

— Нет, сэр, и вы не можете здесь оставаться, — твердо, пусть и очень высоким голосом, заявила Джинни. Блэк пристально уставился на нее, и Северус машинально выступил вперед, закрывая девочку от взгляда.

— Вы можете остаться, если ищете книгу, — ровно сообщил он. А когда колокольчик над дверью звякнул еще раз, и в магазин шагнул один из журналистов, повернулся к нему и вежливо сказал: — К сожалению, мы закрыты.

Отправив Джинни в свою каморку — под каким-то неуклюжим предлогом, за который она с радостью ухватилась — Северус встал за прилавок и начал наблюдать, как Блэк блуждает по его магазину. Тот двигался как-то неправильно — словно игрушка на сломанной пружине. Движения выходили резкими и напряженными, как у агрессора, а голова была смиренно опущена.

Северус не дал бы себя обмануть.

Он, конечно, слышал краем уха, что Сириуса Блэка выпускают. Об этом не услышал бы только глухой, и тому бы телеграмму отправили. Но Северус не особо вникал в эту историю, давнюю, смутную, полную недомолвок и преувеличений. Когда все случилось, Северус был далеко отсюда — пытался найти свое место в Лондоне, а когда вернулся назад, в свой маленький городок, шум уже поутих, и слухи сплелись с реальностью, плотно, не различишь.

Блэк ходил долго, болтался между шкафами, хватая все подряд своими костлявыми руками, наводил беспорядок, явно он не был поклонником чтения — Северус раздражался и вместе с тем не мог победить свое любопытство. Он сделал вид, что занят бумажками, а сам подсматривал за гостем. Блэк походил на чудище из детских страшилок. Волосы у него отросли едва ли не до пояса, на вид казались жесткими, как пакля. Лицо напоминало череп. Обтянутые кожей щеки казались серыми от щетины. Если бы Блэк хотел произвести впечатление приличного, честного человека, он бы приложил больше стараний. Возможно, он забыл, как это — изображать из себя кого-то социально приемлемого. А может, не знал никогда.

Уизли пару раз маячила в дверях каморки, корчила гримасы — проверяла, в порядке ли Северус, наедине со страшным убийцей. Ее забота тронула Северуса, но в то же время он раздражительно закатил глаза и показал ей на дверь — «сиди и не мешай».

Когда журналисты неохотно отправились по своим делам, Блэк подошел к прилавку.

— Выбрали что-нибудь? — невозмутимо спросил Северус, упираясь взглядом в черную, как сажа, макушку. Блэк не глядя схватил ярко-синий томик с полки.

— Да. Я возьму вот это.

— Дошекспировская поэзия. — Северус поднял брови, убирая книгу в пакет. — Похвальный выбор.

— Класс. То, что надо, — отрывисто произнес Блэк, глядя себе под ноги. Потом вдруг поднял голову, и снова Северус заметил, как ярко блестят его глаза, какими синими они кажутся на изможденном лице. — Спасибо, — глухо проговорил Блэк.

— Благодарю за покупку, — сухо отозвался Северус, вручая пакет.

Благодарность от Сириуса Блэка. Небеса упадут на землю. В колонии его неплохо воспитали.

***

На следующий день Северусу пришлось выдумать «переучет», чтобы вытолкать всех любопытных бездельников из магазина и отдохнуть в тишине.

— Почему они все околачиваются здесь? — сердито спросил он у Джинни Уизли. Не было сомнений, девчонка растрепала по всей окрестности, что вчера к ним заглядывал легендарный убийца Блэк.

— На что вы жалуетесь? — нахально пожала плечами Джинни. — Это отличный рекламный ход.

— Никого из них не интересуют книги, — возразил ей Северус, включая электрический чайник. — И я плачу тебе не за болтовню. Если ты собираешься весь день провести, болтая с приятелями из колледжа, лучше возьми выходной.

Джинни пожала плечами. Она махнула рукой пестрой стайке студентов, притулившихся на стоянке для велосипедов, прямо перед лавкой. Разноцветные футболки и сарафаны, мороженое в рожках и тонкие сигареты, зажатые между пальцами — бестолковое поколение.

— Если вы настаиваете, сэ-э-эр. — Минуты не прошло, как она собрала сумку и была такова. Северус стиснул переносицу, оглядывая беспорядок в зале. Он испытывал почти боль, когда видел, как книги лежат не на своих, точно отведенных, местах.

У стойки с периодикой Северус вытащил серую газету, разглядывая фото на первой странице. Это был снимок, сделанный в полицейском участке. Сириус Блэк держал дощечку со своим именем и скалился так безумно, что не оставалось ни малейших сомнений в его виновности.

«СПУСТЯ 13 ЛЕТ УБИЙЦА СНОВА НА СВОБОДЕ», — гласил заголовок.

Северус свернул газету и посмотрел сквозь витрину. По пыльной улице, загребая ногами, шли школьники с большими ранцами. У шляпной лавки напротив хозяйка отчищала граффити со стены. На припаркованном у обочины форде сидел голубь. В этом городе никогда ничего не происходило; и если случалось все же что-нибудь значительное, то люди стремились оказаться причастными, так или иначе.

Северус отказывался причислять себя к этой серой массе. И все же — он был причастным. Он даже не удивился, когда вечером, ближе к закрытию, из темноты возник высокий силуэт, и Сириус Блэк вновь переступил порог его маленькой лавочки.

***

— Открыты в дождь и в стужу, в будни и праздники? — хмыкнул Блэк, сунув руки в карманы потертого плаща. Где бы он ни раздобыл одежду, она катастрофически ему не подходила. Теперь, по крайней мере, он гладко выбрил лицо, но это не слишком спасло ситуацию, ведь теперь оно еще больше походило на череп.

— Не представляю, как дождь и стужа могут помешать хорошему чтению, — отозвался Северус вполголоса, пересчитывая наличность в кассе при свете желтой настольной лампы. — Не говоря уже о праздниках.

Сириус Блэк хмыкнул.

— Скоро Хэллоуин, — проговорил он, глядя в пустоту перед собой. Затем, встряхнувшись, выдал кривую ухмылку. — Я даже знаю, в кого будут наряжаться местные детишки…

— Вам понравились стихи? — оборвал его Северус. Блэк пару секунд недоуменно хмурился, потом пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Сложно сказать.

— Не вижу ничего сложного.

— Ни хрена не смыслю в поэзии, если честно, — насмешливо проговорил Блэк. «Куда уж тебе», — подумал Северус, запирая кассу. За окном хлестал ливень. Рабочий день закончился. Фонари тускло горели вдоль тротуара, укрытого мокрым туманом.

— Ты ведь знаешь, кто я такой, — тихо произнес Блэк, облокотившись о прилавок, так, что их с Северусом лица оказались совсем близко. Северус заметил, что волосы у него совсем мокрые, а на правой щеке тонкая царапина от лезвия. — Тебе не страшно оставаться здесь, со мной, наедине?

Северус молча вышел из-за прилавка. Он подошел к двери, чтобы повернуть замок. Затем погасил верхний свет, оставляя только тусклое желтое сияние настольной лампы.

— Я живу наверху. Могу сварить кофе, — коротко предложил он, и, не дожидаясь ответа, поднялся по лестнице.

Он слышал шаги за спиной — тяжелые, медленные, словно в его кошмарах.

***

Северус проснулся оттого, что чертова собака лаяла под его окном.

Он прошел сквозь гостиную — мимо двух пустых чашек с разводами от кофе — вниз по лестнице, в лавку, мимо темных стеллажей. На дверном стекле тень от собачьего силуэта показалась ему карикатурной, как на картинках из детских книг — два треугольных уха и длинная зубастая пасть.

— Убирайся немедленно, или я вызову службу контроля за животными, — пригрозил Северус, распахнув дверь. Пес сверкнул глазами в темноте. Секунда — и он просочился внутрь, задев шерстяным боком щиколотку Северуса. — Этого мне еще не хватало…

Он бы не рискнул схватить дикого пса за загривок — не от трусости, просто не любил уколы.

Северус поднялся на кухню, чтобы отрезать кусок ветчины. Он выманил собаку наружу и бросил лакомство на тротуар перед лавкой. Пес защелкал зубами, длинный мохнатый хвост заходил ходуном, поднимая пыль с дороги. Северус прислонился к дверному косяку, закурил сигарету. Он стоял прямо в пижаме и подкармливал собаку, пока ветчина не кончилась. Ветер приносил запах тины с реки, стрекот кузнечиков раздавался всюду.

Вернувшись в свою постель, Северус обнаружил, что уже не может заснуть.

***

— Если уж вы занимаетесь в рабочее время своей учебой, то хотя бы думайте головой, — заметил Северус, склонившись над плечом Уизли. Она протянула ему ручку, и Северус поправил формулу. Уизли состроила милую гримасу.

— Ненавижу химию. Самый занудный предмет на свете.

— Для ценителей, — ухмыльнулся Северус. Мало кто здесь знал, что он проработал год в частном пансионе, профессором и деканом. Это было едва ли не худшее решение в его жизни.

— Мама приглашает вас на ужин в эти выходные, — внезапно брякнула Уизли. Северус уставился на нее, подняв бровь.

— С какой стати, позвольте узнать?

— Ну, может, потому что вы мировой начальник, и помогаете мне с учебой, и я всем уши про вас прожужжала? — закатила глаза Уизли, нахальная, как всегда. Северус отвернулся, обозревая пустой зал. Он должен был собраться с мыслями. Он не старался нравиться людям, и когда это вдруг случалось, всегда ждал подвоха.

Джинни склонилась над тетрадью, покусывая ручку.

— Мама готовит очень вкусно. И там будет много других людей, — добавила она невзначай. — Сможете с кем-нибудь пообщаться, познакомиться.

— Ради всего святого, — раздраженно откликнулся Северус. — Отчего бы вам не заняться собственной личной жизнью?

Джинни оскалилась.

— А с ней все отлично! Как только Гарри закончит колледж, мы с ним поженимся. И вас пригласим!

— Будьте осторожны, Уизли, иначе я в качестве свадебного подарка преподнесу вам двухтомник Аткинса — «Реакции и катализаторы».

— Тогда уж Роуз Салливан, «Манеры для леди, от 8 до 17 лет», — фыркнула Джинни. Ее сложно было задеть. Северус замечал, что существуют такие люди, будто неуязвимые для насмешек и грубости. Северус никогда не относил себя к этим счастливцам.

— Вы собираетесь за Поттера? — внезапно уточнил он, складывая брошюры в стопки, чтобы отнести в отдел «домашнее рукоделие». — Из всех вы выбрали этого обормота?

— Вроде того, — с довольной улыбкой подтвердила Уизли.

— Не лучшая партия для вас, — заметил Северус мрачно, а его помощница легкомысленно пожала плечами.

— Сможете обсудить это с моей мамой на субботнем ужине.

Некоторые люди просто не знают, когда надо остановиться.

***

Раз в неделю Северус брал себе выходной, чтобы заняться домашними делами. Он стирал, готовил что-нибудь, что могло простоять в холодильнике дня три, наводил порядок в жилых комнатах наверху, где редко проводил время. Ездил в соседний город за покупками. Здесь была только бакалейная лавка да овощная — люди давно привыкли закупаться в больших супермаркетах, что стояли на отшибе. Там автоматические двери и автоматы с разноцветной газировкой. Северус садился в автобус, и поездка туда-обратно служила неплохим развлечением. По вечерам он иногда писал письма Минерве, потому что та все еще зачем-то поддерживала с ним контакт, даже зная, что они никогда больше не станут коллегами. Она писала ему о делах школы и спрашивала о его жизни, так что приходилось что-нибудь выдумывать. Вероятно, ей просто нравилось держать поблизости всех своих знакомых — Северус мог представить, как она хвастает другим профессорам, что скрытный и замкнутый Снейп пишет ей письма. Это неважно. Северусу все равно больше некому было писать, а писать он любил.

В этот раз автобус пришел позже обычного, и Северус видел за окном чернильные сумерки. Свет от фонарей освещал парковку, стеклянные двери разъехались перед ним. Он долго бродил по просторным, прохладным залам с тележкой, оцепенело хватая с полки то одну, то другую коробку. Стиральный порошок и хлопья для завтрака выглядели абсолютно одинаково. «Сосредоточься», — сказал себе Северус.

Он уже стоял в длинной очереди в кассу, когда ощутил какое-то напряжение. Люди будто затаили дыхание, ждали чего-то. В первую секунду Северус подумал, что дело в нем, хотя на то не было ни одной разумной причины. Но потом понял.

Девушка за соседней кассой, молодая, настороженная, сложила руки на груди.

— Простите, сэр, мы закрыты.

Сириус Блэк крутил в руках что-то в яркой обертке — какую-то дурацкую шоколадку или мармелад. Длинные волосы раскиданы по плечам, джинсы болтаются на бедрах. Он держался расслабленно, будто на вечеринке. Рассмеялся, как от услышанной шутки.

— Не похоже, что вы закрыты, — сказал он, уставившись на девушку.

— Касса не работает, — твердо повторила она.

— Вы ведь только что продали этому мужчине кучу еды! Да, тому приятелю, что был передо мной в кассе.

— Я тебе не приятель, — резко возразил мужчина, убирая покупки в пакет.

— Спокойно, приятель. Я просто хочу купить сраный сникерс.

— Простите, сэр, это невозможно, — повторила девушка. Все люди в этой и в соседней очереди смотрели на нее и на Блэка. — Я прошу вас уйти.

— С какой стати? Я что, закон нарушил?

— Да, когда убил те двенадцать человек, — пробормотал кто-то за спиной Северуса.

— Вы задерживаете очередь. Просто уходите, — нервно повторила девушка, глядя Блэку в лицо. Он подошел ближе, заставив ее отпрянуть, но тут же поблизости оказался охранник в форме.

— Проблемы? — спросил он агрессивно. Блэк поднял руки.

— Никаких проблем! Если вы не хотите брать мои деньги, кто я такой, чтобы настаивать. — Он развернул шоколадку, откусил приличный кусок и побрел прочь.

Северус глядел ему вслед, пока его не окликнули.

— Это все или что-нибудь еще? — терпеливо спросила пожилая дама за кассой.

— Вот это. — Он схватил с подставки шоколадный батончик. Внезапно проголодался.

***

Блэк маячил за дверью мрачной тенью. Северус не видел его, пока не подошел перевернуть табличку на двери — сменить «открыто» на «закрыто». Он вздрогнул невольно, но потом отступил, пропуская гостя внутрь.

— Не обязательно прятаться в подворотне, — заметил он, запирая дверь. Блэк поднялся по лестнице так, словно шел к себе домой. Если вспомнить, он всегда так держался — будто вокруг его собственные владения.

В ярком свете кухонной лампы на лице Блэка проявились синяки и ссадины. Под нижней губой запеклась кровь.

— Неудачный день? — спросил Северус, засыпая кофе в бумажный фильтр. Блэк устроился за столом, вытянув худые ноги далеко вперед.

— Встретился с крестником. Он крепкий малый. Копия отца, только глаза, как у матери.

— Надеюсь, ты поделился с ним этим ценным замечанием, — протянул Северус. — Он не слишком похож. Ниже ростом, и рот шире.

Блэк прищурился.

— Точно! Вот откуда я тебя знаю. Мы ведь учились вместе?

Северус молчал.

— Кажется, ты был в другой параллели. Совсем вылетело из головы.

Северус не верил ему. За тринадцать лет что угодно забудется, но Блэк слишком уж старался выглядеть простаком.

— Мы ведь никогда толком не общались, верно? — небрежно произнес он, опустив взгляд в пустую чашку. Северус прислонился к столу.

— Да. Не особо.

Блэк щелкает пальцами, морщась так, словно ириска в зубе застряла.

— Мы ведь тебя еще так называли… не вспомнить никак… как же там…

— На что это похоже — тринадцать лет в камере смертников? — прервал его Северус, пристально глядя в лицо. Блэк прекратил гримасничать. Откинулся на спинку стула, опустил плечи, уронил руки вдоль туловища. Щелкнула кофеварка, и Северус разлил напиток по чашкам.

— Время пролетело незаметно, — сообщил Блэк, придвигая к себе сахарницу. — Я завел новых друзей. Прочитал пару книжек. Много медитировал.

Северус ни слову не верил, но спокойно пил свой кофе, позволяя Блэку говорить. Тот трепался без перерыва целый час, так, словно накопившийся в нем поток слов прорвал зыбкую плотину. Рассказывал о приходящих тайских массажистках, рождественских утренниках, словесных дуэлях и черепаховом супе, все эти небылицы, превращающие колонию строго заключения в экзотический курорт. Рассказывал про письма фанатов, свидания через стекло, настенные граффити и своего друга из соседней камеры, Тимми, которого повесили за неделю до всей этой шумихи с освобождением.

Когда Сириус Блэк ушел, было уже совсем темно, и Северус чудовищно устал. Он прислонился лбом к оконному стеклу, наблюдая, как Блэк шагает прочь под струями дождя; как замирает в круге фонарного света, запрокинув лицо к небу, и молча наслаждается штормом.

Северус погасил свет, но молния еще долго освещала комнату.

***

Ранним утром Северус сидел на крыльце, прислушиваясь к шуму начинающегося дня. Собака лежала ступенькой ниже, привалившись горячим боком к его ногам.

— Я уж думал, Уизли сподобилась позаботиться о тебе, бродячий ты уродец, — беззлобно пробормотал Северус, скосив глаза. — Давно тебя видно не было.

Он спросил у Уизли о собаке, когда понял, что уже пару ночей никто не будит его лаем.

— Какой еще пес? — спросила она так, словно впервые слышала; словно Северус не просил сотню раз сделать с этим что-нибудь. Он описал животное в двух словах, и Уизли насмешливо подняла брови. — Уж не Грим ли это? Большой и черный, таким его и описывают. Берегитесь, сэр, это ничего хорошего не предвещает.

Северус лишь отмахнулся. Он не верил в сказки, не верил в предсказания.

— Ты ведь не за мной пришел, верно? — вполголоса спросил он, протянув руку к косматой голове. Пес, почувствовав движение, резко встал и оглянулся. Два круглых глаза, блекло-голубых, как луны, бесстрастно глядели на Северуса.

Северус не верил в смерть.

***

В выходные всегда было много покупателей, и закрывался магазин позже обычного. Джинни складывала разбросанные по всему прилавку ручки в высокий стакан, а Северус выравнивал стопки книг, выложенные на стол новинок.

— Мама жутко разозлится, если мы опоздаем, — сказала Джинни.

— М-м-м?.. — Северус рассеянно уставился на яркую вывеску «БЕСТСЕЛЛЕР МЕСЯЦА».

— На ужин. Это сегодня.

— Ах, это. — Северус моргнул, возвращаясь к беседе. Он обернулся к помощнице. — Я не приду.

— Что? — Уизли покраснела, и это был опасный знак. Когда эта девица впадала в неистовство, всем приходилось туго; разумеется, к Северусу это не относилось — он заботился, чтобы его работники всегда помнили о субординации. — Что значит, вы не придете?

— Мне кажется, я ясно дал понять, что не принимаю приглашение, — нахмурившись, пробормотал Северус. Джинни Уизли уперла руки в бока.

— Вы не можете! Я уже обещала всем, что вы будете. Давайте, Снейп, не будьте грубым.

— У меня другие планы. — Северус погасил свет в витрине. — И для тебя — «сэр» или «мистер Снейп».

— Какие это планы, позвольте узнать?

— Я… жду кое-кого.

— Меня, надо думать. — В дверях стоял Сириус Блэк. Синяки и ссадины на его лице подсохли, правая бровь бугрилась темно-алой, кровавой коростой. Отчего-то это придавало ему опасный вид, будто он был не жертвой избиения, а инициатором (одно, конечно, не отменяло другого). Уизли напряглась.

— Мы уже закрыты, — твердо сказала она.

— Это мой магазин, — напомнил Северус негромко, поднимая скомканный чек с нижней полки стеллажа.

— И он уже закрыт, — повторила Джинни. Она храбро уставилась на Блэка, когда тот скользнул ближе к прилавку и облокотился, ухмыляясь ей в лицо.

— Какая строгая крошка. Может, я как раз дожидался, когда ты закончишь работу, чтобы проводить тебя домой? Девочкам вроде тебя опасно возвращаться по темным улицам в одиночку, — протянул он низким голосом.

— Блэк. — Северус с силой задвинул стопку книг глубже на полку. — Отправляйся наверх.

Секунду тот стоял неподвижно, жадно разглядывая Джинни Уизли, и казалось, не подчинится. Но затем неохотно отвернулся и пошел к лестнице. Как только его шаги стихли наверху, в комнате стало легче дышать.

— Что вы творите? — прошипела Джинни, впившись взглядом в Северуса.

— Вы уже опаздываете на ужин.

— Я не понимаю вас. Он абсолютно чокнутый! — Ее ярость позабавила Северуса. Словно девчонка действительно волновалась за него; к сожалению, Северус воспринимал заботу как обузу с раннего детства. Он опустил голову так, что волосы упали на лицо.

— Отправляйтесь домой, я сам здесь закончу.

— Надеюсь, что закончите, — тихо проговорила Джинни, сложив руки на груди.

— Уизли, ваш рабочий день кончился полчаса назад, — холодно напомнил Северус. Он дождался, пока помощница наденет плащ, поправит ремень от сумки и выйдет за порог. Казалось, она тянет время и хочет что-то еще сказать, но, к счастью, этого не случилось. Закрыв за ней дверь, Северус погасил свет в зале и поднялся наверх.

Блэк уже достал стаканы и разливал какое-то пойло из большой квадратной бутылки.

— Принес кое-что получше, — заметил он, развалившись на стуле.

— Предпочитаю кофе.

Пока Северус возился с кофеваркой, он чувствовал на себе тяжелый взгляд, но ни разу не обернулся.

— Как же так вышло… — наконец нарушил молчание Блэк. — Что из всех в этом сраном городке со мной разговаривает только Сопливус?

Северус молча глядел, как округлый кувшин наполняется черной жидкостью.

— Люди переходят на другую сторону тротуара, когда меня видят. Об этом мой адвокат не говорил, когда принес бумаги об освобождении. — Он раскачивался на стуле, балансируя на двух ножках. Умудрялся выглядеть грациозным даже в таком, мертвецки пьяном состоянии. Северус был уверен, что это не первая бутылка. — И я понятия не имею, чем заниматься целыми днями. Раньше все было ясно: у меня не было особого выбора. Сиди и жди смерти.

— Все мы этим занимаемся, в той или иной форме, — насмешливо проговорил Северус. Блэк не то рассмеялся, не то закашлялся.

— И ты предпочитаешь мою компанию соблазнительной рыжей красотке.

— Забудь о ней, — резко сказал Северус. — Она ребенок.

Блэк мерзко ухмыльнулся.

— Разве не она на тебя глаз положила?

Северус потер двумя пальцами переносицу.

— Это только ее благотворительный проект. — Он сам не понимал, что заставляет его говорить это. Вероятно, пьяные люди подбивают на лишнюю откровенность. — Сложно поверить, но я тоже не слишком популярен в этих краях.

— Тяжело тебе, должно быть, — издевательским тоном протянул Блэк. Он отхлебнул из бутылки, игнорируя два полных стакана. — Бедняга Сопливус.

— Вижу, память о школьных годах к тебе вернулась. — Северус закатил глаза, вытащил кувшин из кофеварки, позволяя черным каплям с шипением разбиваться о металлическую раскаленную подставку. Он наполнил маленькую чашку и приник к ней губами, словно умирал от жажды.

— Я был сегодня у Реми, — внезапно произнес Сириус. — Навещал старого друга. Знаешь, мы ведь раньше были очень близки. Не так, как с Сохатым, конечно… Я ждал, что он напишет мне что-нибудь. Добьется встречи. Вряд ли бы разрешили, но он мог попытаться. Не думаю, что он хотя бы спрашивал.

Северус вздохнул. Пьяные жалобы его раздражали. Его отец тоже вечно сетовал на людскую черствость, возвращаясь из паба.

— У него теперь ребенок, можешь себе представить? Жена и ребенок. Старый прохвост… Девочки всегда по нему сохли. — Блэк уставился в воздух перед собой с кривой улыбкой, которая будто приклеилась к лицу. Он снова сграбастал бутылку, так, словно держал кого-то за горло. — Провел меня в дом, был таким милягой. Они неплохо живут. Скромно, но уютно, всякая хрень вроде тряпичных салфеток и кухонных полотенец. Сдохнуть можно. Болтал со мной так вежливо, как будто мы незнакомы. Я предложил ему рвануть куда-нибудь… из этой дыры. Развеяться. Просто на выходные. Я починил свой старый мотоцикл. Ничего криминального, просто маленькое приключение. — Блэк покачал головой, сделал большой глоток. Уставился на Северуса своими блестящими глазами. — А он сказал, что я будто все еще школьник. Как гребаный Питер Пэн. Сказал, что я совсем не изменился с тех пор. — И Блэк снова разразился своим жутким кашляющим смехом. Он взмахнул бутылкой, с тоской, с каким-то неведомым отчаянием глядя на Северуса. — Представь, а? Каким нужно быть слепцом, чтобы думать, что все это… что я остался прежним? А, Снейп? Что думаешь?

Северус отвернулся к раковине, чтобы вымыть чашку. Вода тугой струей ударила его по пальцам, обжигая холодом. Блэк за его спиной скрипел стулом, раскачивался так неистово, как последний листок на ветке.

— И я спросил, могу ли повидать его жену и малыша, а Реми сказал, их нет дома, но я же слышал. Я же слышал, что они там, на втором этаже, ждут, пока я уйду.

Блэк с грохотом опустил бутылку на стол.

— Это правда, — вполголоса спросил Северус, глядя, как вода разбивается о дно чашки, — что в тюрьме случается разный… опыт? Когда ты и другие мужчины… когда нет никого вокруг.

Пару секунд на кухне не раздавалось ни единого звука, кроме шума воды. Потом Блэк уточнил сдавленным, незнакомым тоном:

— Ты хочешь спросить, не имел ли меня кто-то сзади? Или может, я кому присунул?

Северус не успел открыть рта — в момент Блэк оказался позади него, плотно вдавив в раковину, не позволяя шевельнуться. Его рука обхватила Северуса поперек талии, другая легла на горло, плотно сжимая.

— Или ты хочешь знать, — прошептал Блэк прямо ему в ухо, — На что это похоже?..

***

— Сначала они говорят, что ты убийца, и приводят тебе доказательства, и стучат молотком, и ты веришь. И все верят тоже. А потом всплывают новые обстоятельства, новые улики или чей-то отрезанный мизинец… и тебе говорят, что ты невиновен. И ты снова веришь. Они такие убедительные… каждый раз.

Блэк сидел, согнув одно колено, и стряхивал пепел в черепок разбитой кружки. Северус лежал на полу, отвернув от него голову. Он видел сор и комки пыли под кухонной тумбой.

Блэк усмехнулся. Северус слышал, как воздух толчком вышел из его ноздрей, смешанный с дымом.

— Но какая, к хренам собачьим, разница? Только ты сам решаешь. Казнить или миловать себя. Ни одна клетка меня не удержит. Это все здесь, — Блэк постучал себе по лбу, или по груди, или еще по какому месту — Северус не видел. — Это все здесь, внутри.

— А знаешь, — продолжил Блэк после долгой паузы. — Это место принадлежит моей семье. Раньше магазином владел мой двоюродный дядюшка. Ну и мрак! Он бы в дождь зонтик не продал. Книги любил, конечно. Или ненавидел… тут сложно понять. Он был с причудами. Я потому сюда и пришел. Думал, он еще жив.

«Я выкупил это место, — подумал Северус, но язык во рту не ворочался. — Теперь это мои книги. Мой дом».

Он глядел на маслянистые лужицы алкоголя, разлитые по полу.

— Ты славный парень, Сниверис. Только молчун. Совсем как Тимми. Знаешь, я все пытался с ним поболтать, но он никогда не отвечал. Может, и не было там никого, за стенкой. Может, я все это сочинил, чтоб умом не тронуться. А может, и тронулся, кто его разберет.

Северус закрыл глаза. Он съежился, ощутив прикосновение крепкой широкой руки. Блэк неуклюже погладил его по затылку; Северус не помнил, чтобы кто-нибудь когда-нибудь прикасался к нему таким образом. Сигаретный дым щекотал нос, и Северус морщился, терпел, а потом чихнул, и в тишине пустой кухни это прозвучало оглушительно.

Он медленно, тяжело сел. Затем встал на четвереньки, стянул со стола тряпку и начал убирать весь беспорядок, что они устроили.

***

В тот день, впервые за много лет, магазин не открылся. Северус лежал на верху, слушая, как кто-то настойчиво колотит в дверь с табличкой «Закрыто». Это должна быть Уизли: только у нее хватит упрямства, чтобы так долго стучать. Северус лишь надеялся, она не станет вызывать ему спасательный отряд.

Он убирался всю ночь, отдраивал чугунную ванну и рассохшийся паркетный пол, натирал до блеска каждую полированную поверхность в доме. Утром позволил себе отдохнуть, но не смог сомкнуть глаза и только таращился в потолок. После занялся личными вещами. Сжег все письма, старые дневники, которые вел в толстых ученических тетрадях и на полях книг. Фотографии, черно-белые, времен его детства и те, что были сделаны еще до его рождения. Ценные вещи — старые украшения его матери, документы на владение магазином и банковские карты — все упаковал в коробку, а коробку задвинул под шкаф.

В обед он слышал грохотание под окнами. Выглянул, но не успел увидеть ничего — улица внизу уже была пуста; однако он понял, что это Блэк убрался из города на своем проржавевшем мотоцикле.

После обеда Северус занялся стиркой. Ему захотелось вычистить абсолютно каждую свою вещь, словно это имело значение. Голый, он бродил по своим комнатам наверху, как какой-то унылый призрак-извращенец. Остановившись у зеркала в сумерках, разглядывал шею с темными отпечатками; он мог сосчитать их. Он прижался пальцами к каждому.

Ближе к рассвету спустился вниз, в магазин, сел в кресло и читал первую попавшуюся книгу, и она оказалась до того интересной, что Северус едва не потерял счет времени.

Когда небо за серым стеклом витрины окончательно посветлело, Северус вышел на крыльцо, в чем мать родила. Ледяной утренний воздух заставил его дрожать, в босые ступни впивались соринки. Северус вытащил сигарету и сунул ее в уголок губ. Потянулся за зажигалкой и заметил пса. Тот стоял внизу, у края тротуара, так, словно ждал Северуса. Северус легко сбежал с крыльца, остановился, глядя зверю в глаза, и медленно протянул руку.

Белоснежные зубы вспыхнули, словно молния в распахнутой пасти, и к удивлению своему Северус понял, что это совсем не больно.


End file.
